Dreamscape
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: AU fic, Arthur and Eames own a club which Dom goes to.  my first inception fic


Up in the booth his body bounced, moving itself to the music that blared it's way through the club and echoed through his head from the single headphone he held up to his ear with his left hand. Eyes downcast and focused on the sound system in front of him, the man paid little attention to the men and women below cheering him on and dancing to the music he played so lovingly.

_I, I want to go _

_I want to run _

_Run to the places where I can be_

Down below, another body moved to the beat, throwing bottles of various shapes and sizes up the air and twisting this way and that as he poured drinks. Barely able to hear the calls of his customers yet always getting the order exactly right, serving the shots just as lovingly as the other played his music.

_I wanna know _

_What is the sound _

_Sound that is something remind of me_

That's what attracted most people to the club, Dreamscape, the fact that the two worked so well together the booze and music coming together so seemlessly that it was hard not to get lost in the craziness of it all. That simple fact was what had drawn Dominic Cobbs to the club in the first place, he wanted to get drunk.. no.. he wanted to get so wasted that he wouldn't have another coherent thought for weeks. Forget all about his wife being dead and having to leave his only two children behind with a grandmother that blamed him for the whole thing and wouldn't even let him call to check on them.

_I want to go _

_I got to run _

_Run to the moment that sets me free_

A woman dressed in a manner that screamed prostitute slid off a seat and gave Dom the chance he needed to get a seat at the bar, taking this chance before another guy could take it, Dom hopped up on the stool and leaned forward as he waved a hand at the bartender. Taking a moment to marvel at the fact that the small man could move his body in such a way and not get a single drop of the liquids he was throwing around on his clothes, which upon closer inspection turned out to be very expensive and marked this man as the most well dressed bartender Dom had ever seen, even serving the drinks didn't seem to stop that body from rocking to the beat. Sending a shot of blue green liquid sliding down the bar with a quick flick of the wrist, putting the bottles back on the rack behind him with a full body twirl, Dom only had time to blink once and then the man was in front of him a very small and professional looking smile on his face.

"What can I get you?" he asked, having to shout to be heard over the music and possessing one of those bland voices that had no noticeable accents making it hard to tell you where exactly he could be from, letting his hips sway as he pulled another glass out from under the table in preparation for Dom's order. "Jagerbomb" was all Dom said, not caring enough today to go for anything fancy and just wanting something strong. The man didn't seem phased by the lack of creativity of the order and set about making it, never stopping his seemingly endless dance the whole time and setting the glass down in front of Dom with a barely audible "tink' against the counter as he set it down a little too roughly with his movements. "Name's Arthur" the man told him with another smile "just give me a shout if you want anything else."

_You tell me why _

_I hear the sound _

_Sound of my Dreams_

Dom didn't see Arthur much after that, it was hard to keep track of a man that never stopped moving, though every time Dom needed a new drink Arthur was always right there and ready to fulfill his needs for a refill. They went back and forth like this for awhile, and Dom was starting to feel drunk enough to think about going out on the floor and dancing with some of those big breasted women jumping around, when a conversation between two more women sitting beside him caught his attention. It seemed they were talking about the music, and were non-too-subtly admiring the man behind the music. "I wonder what it would take to get a man like that to notice me?" the redhead asked with a bit of a sigh, eyes turned away from the bar and her friend and up towards the boxed in area they knew was where the controls and shit were hidden.

"Who DJ Eames?" Arthur asked, and Dom hadn't even realized he'd been standing there until the man magically appeared, once again slowing his movements down to simple hip swaying as he stood there. Both girls nodded and Arthur laughed "well I'm sorry girls but I really don't think anything you do is going to get Eames to notice you." This made the two girls huff and glare at him "what the fuck do you know? he might be very interested in someone like us" the brunette snapped clearly offended by what Arthur had told them. The bartender didn't seem affected by it though, and only continued to laugh and shook his head "you misunderstand me, it's not that you're unattractive, I say that he's not going to notice you because you're not his type." When they opened their mouthes to start protesting that statement as well Arthur just held up a hand to stop them "and before you say anything I think I know what his type is more then anyone else, considering he's my husband."

_So Now _

_Now is the time to make it right _

_Now is the time to feel the heat_

Dom looked down, and sure enough there was a gold band around Arthur's ring finger, glinting every so often against the neon lights that proved to be the only real source of lighting in the place, and for some reason this seemed to throw Dom off a bit. If they really were here, and they were gay, then shouldn't this be a gay bar?. He must've voiced this thought out loud, because now Arthur was shaking his head and looking at him, "just because we're in love with other men doesn't mean we want to cater to just them. We have no problem providing plenty of entertainment and drinks for the fine ladies of this town."

Just as Dom was about to point out that the women here were less like 'fine ladies' and more like whores, prostitutes, and possibly underage party goers someone called his name and the man was gone. Leaving Dom to nurse his newest drink, which Arthur had fixed him at some point while he wasn't looking and just left there for him, and let his foggy mind try to remember why he was even drinking in the first place. That is, until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, laying eyes on another brunette who was slightly winded from the dance she had just finished and not reeking of any alcohol strong enough to hint at the fact that she had been drinking.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked him loudly, flinging the long mess of hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Making Dom blink and stare distractedly for a moment before remembering that someone was there and asking him a question. "Sure, why not?.."

_This is my place im staying tonight _

_Just move your body to the beat_

Dom will never remember how he got there, what he did, or how he did it.. but for the rest of his life Dom will never forget the morning he woke up with the worst headache in the history of the world, laying on the filthy floor of a club in California, obviously forgotten about in his dark corner of the room. Thankfully, Dom found himself greeted into this conscious state with the soft sound of low played music. Two men, one taller then the other, holding each other close, looking into each other's eyes and moving their bodies as one across the empty dance floor. The moment broken only when the taller one leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the smaller's lips.


End file.
